Yuki x Camera XDDD
by Midori-chan
Summary: A jointfic between vethia + myself XDD. Well, Ryuichi decided to take some...*ehem* interesting pictures of Eiri-san...and a humorous chase ensues :DD


Ohayo gozimasuuu~! o^0^o Midori-chan here, with another joint fic between vethia and I. This means she deserves half, if not _more_ credit than I for putting up with Sakuma-san's antics XDD.

Our lovely cast:

Eiri-san : vethia (297221)  
Sakuma-san : midori-chan  
Seguchi-san : midori-chan

Disclaimer : Neither vethia nor I own Gravi. (I wish I did so Eiri could answer my door in a maid's dress XD)

Note : This is a random filler for the rawkin' awesome angst-y jointfic I did with vethia--Faith--XDD I feel bad for putting such a happy filler in for such a horribly suspenseful ending as in Ch. 8--

On with the fic! XD

_ Another day, another shower._

Eiri ran his lithe fingers through his wet, golden hair as he clutched his hand around the small towel keeping himself from being exposed to the world and padded outside his bathroom door to go find some clothes for the day--

_Another day, another--_

            His train of thought was interrupted by a harsh 'clicku' sound, which echoed down the windows and bounced off the walls like an electric rubber ball, making the man twist his head around sharply to see—

            A twenty-eight year old vocalist holding a camera.

            His eyes widen, as his hands snatch around the towel and realizes what exactly the young man is _doing_ in his apartment.

            _"GET OUT OF HERE!" _he yells angrily, as a blush rises high upon his pale cheeks, tinting his features a dark crimson.

            Between the camera's clicks, he can hear, "_SMILE_, EIRI-SAAAAN~!" coming from the boy's mouth.

            "GIVE ME THAT!!!" Eiri screams, in almost an effeminate tone, as he grabs for the camera in Ryuichi's hands.  Unfortunately, the writer was not particularly known for his grace, and he fell like a rock from a building, hitting the ground with a 'thump' as the towel he was holding fluttered to the ground, leaving the poor man totally out in the open.

            Ryuichi's sapphire blue eyes widen, as he begins to click the camera even MORE at the nekkid Eiri lying on the ground.

            Eiri ties his towel back around his lower half hastily and scrambles after NG's vocalist.  "_GIVE ME THAT!!!"  _he growls.

            Apparently, the boy thought Eiri was trying to play a game with him.

            "Wheeee~!  Tag, you're it!!" he calls, as he effervescently bonks Eiri on the head with the camera and fleeees from the novelist.

            "OW! _MOTHERF--$@$%T*R^%!!"_

Eiri high-tails it after Ryuichi—and a chase ensues.

            Ryuichi cackles madly and fleeeeees around the room, finally skidding out of the apartment door and down the hall, still holding onto his precious camera and the photos it contains.

            The novelist actually wishes (for once) that Shuichi was here so that he could send the pink-headed snit off to catch his idol... in lieu of this, he snags a robe and runs like a bat outta hell-o after the young musician, intent on getting those pictures back…

            Still caught up in the game, Ryuichi zooms past the parking attendant and out into the air, giggling, "NO TAGBACKS, EIRI-SAAAAANNN~~!" in his normal, childish way, hair whipping about him carelessly in the breeze.

            Eiri finally stops in his pursuit, red-faced, then stalks--doesn't walk, doesn't run, _stalks_--back to the apartment and dials a certain number for a certain blonde record producer…this has gone _far enough…_

            On the other end of the line, Tohma is sitting in his swivel chair idly, staring at his feminine nails and waiting for something—_anything_—to happen, when—the phone rings.

            He pauses on the phone as he stares at the caller ID.  "....Eiri-san...?"  Another definitive pause, as the producer leans back in his swivel chair in surprise.

            The voice he hears on the phone isn't a particularly happy one, as Eiri growls out, "Tohma, there's something I need from you."

            The producer's heart leaps into his throat, as chibi hearts dance about his head sporadically, but he acts as calm and cool as melted silver.  "Hmmm...? What's that?"

Keee, he's calling me to ask me out on a date…finally... I knew that tarot-card reader was right~!

A low growl is Eiri's response.  "Sakuma-san's camera. I need it. _Now._"

"Ara?"   The producer twists his feminine finger around the cord of the phone, and finally clenches it when he hears Eiri-san's request.  _DAMN!  _He shoots a glare to the innocent potted plant on the far corner of the wall.  _The tarot card reader will die. Today.  _"What for, Eiri-san?"

"Does it matter?" Eiri rejoins tightly, becoming even more irritated.  "If you're not going to do it, say so and I'll hang up."

Tohma acquiesces placidly to Eiri's aggravation.  "Mm. Fine."   As he bends his hand to put down the phone, a voice resonates in his office,"

"SEGUCHI-SAAANN!!! I GOT PIKTURES OF EIRI-SAN NEKKID!!"

A string of expletives is heard from the phone.

Tohma picks the phone back up, Eiri still on the line, and speaks hurriedly into the phone, not letting Eiri get a word in edgewise, "Okay. I'll confiscate _(develop)_ the film, Eiri-san _(my one true love 3)_."  He puts down the phone, and jingles his keys, which have shiny bells on them.  "Ryuiiichi-saaan...I'll trade your camera for this..."

"Tohma, wait, I meant give it to _me_... what are you going to.. Tohma--!" Eiri tries desperately, but is cut off by the click of the phone.  "Oh, _shit._"

The NG vocalist is easily enthralled by Tohma's sparkling, jingling car keys.  "OOH SHINY!" he proclaims, as he easily gives up the film.

Tohma turns the film in his feminine hands, smiling diabolically.  "Ke he he he...Sankyuu, Ryuichi-san," he thanks Ryuichi smoothly, as he ruffles the boy's hair and the 28-year old glees.

***

Meanwhile, Eiri is muttering and getting into some clothes. _Damn... damn... DAMN. __I do _not_ trust Tohma with something like this._ He grabs his keys and heads out of the apartment as quickly as possible, pointing the nose of the faithful Beamer towards NG's headquarters.

***

Ryuichi bounces up and down effervescently, eyes affixed to the film in Tohma's hands.  "Do I get to see the piktures, tooo~?" he asks, hearts encircling his head.  Tohma rolls his eyes, grinning more than usual as he too is entranced by the small object in his hands.  "Sure, why not...come on, let's go to one of those one-minute photo developers..."  He picks up Ryuichi's hand, which is holding his keys, and walks straight out of NG-studios, no questions asked, to go get some... _pictures_ developed...  _Heh, now we'll see if Shindou-san was lying or not...._

Just as the two are leaving the building, Eiri's car screeches to a halt in front of them. The novelist gets out, lifting his sunglasses just a tad to scowl wordlessly at the two older men emerging.

_Busted._

Tohma pauses outside the NG studios, blinking enigmatically at him for a few minutes, until he and Ryuichi bolt for the parking lot, film in hand.

The novelist is actually taken aback at the audacity of the two.  "What the...?" _The didn't even _try_ to play it cool... am I that transparent?!_ Yuki snarls and pelts after the two men, suspicions confirmed. 

"Tohma! Get back here! Dammit..."

Tohma clutches the precious film to his chest as he barrels into his luxury black Jaguar, complete with leopard print-furnished seats and leopard-print fuzzy dice. Ryuichi is still attached to Tohma's jingly keys as he scrambles into the driver's side of the car.

The producer gives the singer a rather desperate look.  "Can you drive, Ryuichi??"

Ryuichi responds by becoming easily distracted by the interior of the car.  "Ah—um…"  He blinks cutely.

"JUST GO!!" Tohma yells, flailing his arm that is not holding the camera.

 "Ano…"  Ryuichi looks utterly confuzzled, as he jams the keys into the ignition, and backs out of the parking lot at about 120, nearly running over Eiri.

"Aie--!" Eiri jumps backwards, scrambling out of the way of the moving vehicle and nearly losing his balance. _He put Ryuichi behind the wheel?!?_ the writer thinks with a tight-lipped grimace_, How stupid has Tohma gotten over the years?_

"Come back here, dammit! Tohma! This is... this is... dammit! _Come back here!_" he tries helplessly.

Ryuichi pokes the gearshift curiously, not paying attention to any screaming pedestrians or drivers as he zooms out into the street _backwards_, going a_gainst the traffic_, and roaring down the road at now a steady 135. The blonde-haired producer is glued to the passenger seat, eyes open wide as scenes from his life quickly flash before his eyes. _Please God...don't kill me just yet...not when I'm so close to Nirvana.... _

Ryuichi blinks over at Tohma, who looks like a trapped animal beside him, and comments jovially, over the roar of the engine, "You should put your seatbelt on, Seguchi-san! It's unsafe to drive without a seatbelt!"

Heedless to traffic laws (his very life is at stake, after all), Eiri jumps into his own car and shoots off after the Jaguar, narrowly missing several very surprised businessmen and what looks to be a soccer mom. He drives with one hand, flipping his cellphone open with the other and snapping tersely at the voicedial, "_Tohma!_"

He is greeted by a single noise when the recipient picks up:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Tohma!! Tohma, _stop him!_ Grab the wheel or something! Get his foot of the gas! _Now!!_" Eiri yells into the phone, eyes affixed to the crazed car in front of him.

The response on the other end is blurred and scraggly.  ""Inertia...too...strong...will to live...fading..." 

And Ryuichi's voice is heard from the background.  "Whee! Tohma, isn't this fun?! I've never driven before!!"

Realizing Tohma isn't going to be any help in this condition, Eiri shouts once more into the phone--"Put your seatbelt on!"--then tosses the phone aside and puts both hands on the wheel, concentrating on driving. Other cars are beginning to clear out of their way, and Eiri spots an intersection ahead where his plan might work... With a twist of his hands, he swerves in front of the Jaguar, calculating the turn so that the back ends of the two expensive automobiles merge with one another before going into what will hopefully be an ultimately harmless spin.

The NG producer eeps at Eiri's words as he quickly drops the phone and clicks on his seatbelt--just in time for the collision of the two cars.  The speeding vehicle crashes into Eiri's Beamer, spinning from the impact, and careening into a fire hydrant, whereupon the two are doused in high-pressure water.  The film case breaks and the film becomes ruined by the water, as Tohma screams and Ryuichi rejoices happily in his soggy-leopard-printed seat, soaking wet.

Eiri, never one to take his own advice, tumbles out of the car on impact, skidding painfully across the asphalt. After a few moments of staring a the sky, wondering why it is suddenly raining, he manages to pull himself to his feet and stalk stiffly towards the Jaguar.

Tohma is crying into his hands while Ryuichi is dancing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

 "Keeeee~! It's raining!!!"

"…Please kill me now."

The writer grabs the passenger side door and yanks it open, stormy eyes scowling at the screaming Tohma.  "Where. Is. That. Film?"

Tohma snorts at him angrily, as if Eiri had committed a sacrilege in front of him, unbuckles his belt, and stalks away from the scene. All is left is Ryuichi, who is still playing in the rain. "The film went bye bye in the water~~"

Eiri sighs with relief, then snaps at Ryuichi, "Don't _ever _come in my house again without asking. Got it?!" 

He turns away with a huff, posture somewhat hindered by his now-aching tailbone, which seems to have been injured in the accident. 

_Damn it. Now I need to buy another car._

Ryuichi grins and yells after him, so that the crowd overlooking the accident can hear, "YOU LOOK CUTE NEKKID!!!" 3 3

Eiri winces sharply. 

_I hate you, world. Really, I do._

Scowl firmly in place, he hails a taxi, tersely snapping directions to the driver. He doesn't bother to wait for the police. They'll get in touch with Tohma, and Tohma will handle it... or regret it. 


End file.
